


All We Had

by Crimsonspeak



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, british actors
Genre: F/M, Infedelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonspeak/pseuds/Crimsonspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you fix trust once it's broken? Is it better to forgive or to forget? </p>
<p>After a long flight home from the USA, reader finds an unexpected surprise at home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave Yourself Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates, I ended up changing the route I wanted to go down with this narrative. I hope you'll enjoy it :D

You fiddled frustratedly with your keys, jamming them into the lock as you juggled your various bags of luggage. Finally managing to get into the house, you dropped your bags in the hallway, dumped your suitcase and shut the door behind you. The familiar smell of yours and Tom's home was exactly what you needed after that agonising flight. A five hour delay had meant you were even more tired than the usual America to England jet lag would have had you, and honestly all you wanted to do was fall asleep on Tom's chest - you could unpack tomorrow. The likelihood was that he was at home, he could have gone out on the off chance that a friend had rang inviting him for a drink, but knowing Tom he was probably tucked up in bed with a good book.

You made your way up the stairs, the sound of Tom's laughter made your ears prick up and you smiled contently, but the sound that followed after stopped you in your tracks; _that was a woman's voice_. A woman's voice that you didn't recognise. Who the bloody hell would be in your bedroom, with Tom in the middle of the night? Your knees trembled as you gripped on to the banister. No. He wouldn't. He wasn't like that. Not Tom surely?

You took a deep breath and bit into your lower lip as you made your way towards your bedroom door. You didn't even need to open it once you got there to know full well what was going on inside, but you did anyway. And then he turned around, face drained of colour, the ghost of a smile disappearing from his face, eyes wide in horror, straddling an unknown naked woman.  
"Fuck no".  
She didn't even bat an eye.

You backed out of the room and began heading back downstairs, tears blurring your vision. "Oh god no I can explain" he started, leaping off the bed, grabbing at the floor for his boxers.  
"You don't need to Tom, I've got eyes, it was pretty fucking clear!" you spat. He pulled the briefs up his legs as he stumbled after you.  
"Please, please sweetheart wait"  
"Don't you _dare_ call me sweetheart you incessant prick!". You ambled down the stairs, desperate not to have to hear that voice for one second longer.  
"I'm so sorry, please just stop, please don't run away from me"  
"Fuck off Tom!"  
"Darling please" he begged, traipsing after you.  
"You disgust me!" you snarled picking up one of your bags as you reached the hallway.  
"No wait please!" Tom yelled grabbing your arm.  
"Get your hand off me right now!" you commanded, turning to him with a face like thunder. He released his grip, an awfully sorrowful puppy look in his eyes. "How could you do this to me Tom?!" you choked, throat thick with tears.  
"I'm so incredibly sorry. I didn't think you were going to be back I thought you were staying in a hotel and catching a flight tomorrow. It was so stupid of me please don't go" he blubbered.  
"I said I _might_ if the flight was delayed any longer! That still doesn't allow you-" you couldn't look into those pained eyes any longer "Why?" Why would you do this?"  
"I don't know. I don't. We've been so far apart and you've been really distant lately and so stressed I just made a stupid decision it didn't mean anything. Please don't leave me I need you _please_ ". He reached out for you but you pushed him away. You cleared your throat and looked back up at his face, it was stained with tears and his eyes were red raw, but you had to be strong and do the right thing.  
"No Tom. You can't blame me for your mistake. I'm not staying here tonight. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to see you, I don't want to speak to you, I don't want anything to do with you".  
"Where are you going?" He whimpered.  
"Anywhere but here" you said reaching for the rest of your bags and your suitcase.  
"Please darling don't l need-"  
"Tom I've made up my mind". With that you turned around, left the house, and got into your car.


	2. Sometimes Love Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another instalment of Tom and Reader/OFC's story.

Your phone illuminated with the notification of another text. You knew full well who it was from; the same person who'd left you with exactly 26 unanswered calls since last night's events. You'd purposely set your phone to silent so you wouldn't be tempted to answer; you'd decide whether you'd listen to the voicemails and read the texts or just delete them all when you were ready to.

The hotel bed hadn't helped your sleepless night, but your own bed had now become the setting of the ultimate betrayal. There was no way you were going back home, you had your essentials with you, you'd just returned from a press tour after all. Speaking of which, you'd have to call your manager at some point in case the press got hold of the story, there's no telling what that girl Tom was with would do now she'd had her fun. _No, you shouldn't assume things like that, for all you knew she was as ignorant to the whole situation as you were..._

You padded over to the dressing table and sat in front of the mirror. You pulled at the sides of your face with your fingertips, but the dark circles underneath your eyes gave away how drained you were. You scraped your hair into a ponytail.

You had to remember that you were not at all to blame for what had happened. Yes your recent film had taken up all of your time and energy, and that meant you'd hadn't been as loving recently, but Tom knew as well as anybody what the acting business was like. It was his decision to be unfaithful, and the responsibility for that was his alone. It surprised you that you didn't want to call him or see him, you weren't desperately pleading with him to help you salvage your relationship. Instead, you felt empty. You hadn't expected the numbness to sink in so soon. After three years you should feel something, shouldn't you?

Maybe this was the wake up call you needed. You wondered if perhaps you'd known it all along... _Tom was not the one_.


End file.
